Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging device, a control apparatus for the liquid discharging device, and a method of controlling the liquid discharging device.
Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus provided with an inkjet print head to form an image are known as a liquid discharging device.
When discharging ink droplets from nozzles provided in the print head to form an image, an object may clog in the nozzle or the ink may dry to disable discharge of the ink, that is, to cause “false discharge”.
The method is known to avoid deterioration in image quality under the existence of a false-discharging nozzle. This method detects whether ink droplets are normally discharged from a nozzle and performs, according to the detection, image processing different from normal printing on input image data to compensate image quality.